


Sleepy

by fichuntie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorkable, Awkward Crush, Comfort, Crushes, Cute, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: keith's sleepy. shiro's gotta tuck him in. leadership.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro had caught him sleeping in the hangar hours after an overlong rally show run by Coran. Keith had been restrained but charming during the performance which had motivated Lance to even more buoyant tricks. Keith’s rolled eyes had almost made Shiro miss his stage cue. Now, Shiro gazed at Keith: sprawled out beside his lion with only half his gear removed. A sigh. None of that determined energy was in Keith’s lax sleeping posture. He’d barely even taken off the show costume as he still in the bodysuit and the helmet rested in reaching distance. Shiro crouched beside Keith’s sleeping form. He brushed a hand over black bangs, silky. Keith shifted a little, pushing against Shiro’s hand with his forehead. 

Keith has started sleeping in all kinds of positions in all kinds of places. He’s never been picky about his surroundings. He’d lived in a shack in the desert for about a year, unconcerned with sand migrating inside the dessicated wood. But Keith had at least needed to be approximately lying down as long as Shiro’s known him. Lance had taken Keith’s new napping habits as an opportunity for increasingly elaborate pranks. Last week, he and Pidge had managed to rig an entire pyramid of drones over Keith’s sleeping body. Neith Keith nor Pidge had been as amused when the drones tumbled down in a heap when Keith had shifted in his sleep. Admittedly, Pidge seemed more irritated by the broken antenna on a few of the fallen drones than Keith’s battered ego. Keith had slept through the tumblring robots with only a sleepy grumble. Shiro was worried. 

Keith’s face settled on Shiro’s palm. His cheeks were sleep warm and softer than his severe expression Shiro crouched and lifted Keith with an arm under his shoulders and legs. Holding Keith aloft, Shiro gave a backwards glance at the abandoned red helmet. His gear would be fine overnight. Shrio hefted Keith to a more comfortable position to carry. At least he wasn’t carrying Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro placed his human hand on the keytouch pad so he could enter Keith’s room. Keith slitted an eye open at the door’s hissing opening. He tensed in Shiro’s hold before narrowly peering up at Shiro. Shiro smiled down and gave Keith a tight squeeze. Keith’s hands on Shiro’s shirt squeezed back in response immediately. His eyes widened in recognition, and he smiled back as he relaxed his head back onto Shiro’s chest. Shiro was shocked still and probably turning an alarming shade of pink. With a little nuzzle, Keith drifted back off to loose limbed sleep.

Shiro was back in motion and entering Keith’s room. As the doors shut, Shiro breathed deeply of the musky leather polish that Shiro used on, seemingly, everything since he could also catch it on his red leather jacket. Keith’s bed was messy with rumpled sheets and askew pillow, but inviting. Shiro crossed the room in a few easy strides, careful to keep Keith’s feet lifted above the desk. Keith trusted so Shiro would be diligently worthy of his faith. He approached the bed, pulling the comforter back, and lowered Keith into the blue sheets. Keith settled against the cool fabric and murmured contentedly. 

Shiro lifted Keith’s legs into the bed more fully. Keith’s legs were long and a little unwieldy, but much easier to lift than his full body weight once Shiro sat on the edge of the bed. With the other paladin settled, Shiro looked down. Keith’s messy bangs fell over the pillow, inky. The blue lights of the room cast over his features and he seemed delicately vulnerable. Shiro leaned over, to pull the blanket over Keith, and was arrested by the loose sprawl of Keith’s body. The line of Keith’s throat was long and exposed in his relaxed sprawl. His face was turned towards Shiro, lashes softly fluttering. 

Shiro reached over, running his hands along Keith’s sides to unlock the last of the armor. He dropped the white pieces beside the bed. Keith wriggled into the sheets, no longer restricted by the clunky armor. He looked content, hazy under the low light. Keith’s arm brushed against Shiro’s thigh, drawn by the warm dip of the bed under Shiro’s body. 

Shiro jerked back, dropping the blanket in place. 

“Shiro?” Keith drowsily reached for him. His purple eyes were hazy.

Shiro paused, large hand catching Keith’s seeking one. 

“Shiro, stay,” he mumbled, already turning back on his side and pulling Shiro closer. Keith’s hold was barely there but Shiro went willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [fichuntie shit](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
